MP5
The MP5 is a CQB and backup specialized weapon featured in SpecialForce/Soldierfront Specialforce/Soldierfront Game Start From the beginning of the game (via a new account). The MP5 is available. It is the cheapest weapon in the game sans the psg1 because they both cost 20kSP. It is generally used by new players who have not got a chance to use it, and dont know it yet, so prepare to encounter one, or, if you believe you have what it takes, jump in, and grab the MP5. BE PREPARED, you are undertaking a difficult mastering. Mulitplayer & Tactics In the SF community, the MP5 is a HIGHLY overlooked gun, falling third only to the Steyr AUG, and the K1. Its extremely low damage counters, and multipliers make it very difficult to kill armored enemies, and if you dont ALWAYS hit your mark you may be in for a death. HOWEVER, despite these disadvantages, the MP5 is a great weapon in disguise. the MP5 Boasts outstandingly low spread, and low recoil. The accuracy is also extremly high, falling second only the G36C A.R. This means that controlling the weapon is actually a breeze and hitting someone on target isnt hard at all. It will always depend on your aim as a player when you face facts, failing to hit your target with this weapons is a sure fire way of saying you just arent good enough. Aside from this, the MP5 has an extremely lightweight body, and is small. Moving is not deterred by its weight like with most weapons (namely m249) making it great for rushing for a safezone. Dont let this fool you however, what im about to tell you now is key. DO NOT RUSH ENEMIES FULL FORCE. This is not a flank rushers weapon, and in no way will ever be so. This weapon is specialized in Backup, CQB* and Preemptive Strikes on your enemy. Staying on the sidelines, behind boxes, and behind your true flank rushers will be the best thing you ever do. Providing team cover is essential for a win, and for you. Although you may commit ks sometimes, the MP5 yeilds scooping kills out from the front runners, like an M4 rusher. Its also so that you stay back, and take down someone who tries to backstab a front runner, so you can keep them protected. Mastering this weapon is a must, and if you do you will be able to take on even some of the tougher jobs. Dont let its damage fool you, aim well and you wont have to worry. ''TIP! ''The MP5 is NOT a good starting weapon, despite it being cheap and having good values, a new player just learning will need to get the jist of SF with another weapon. Sure people will tell you its an easy weapon. But it is no walk in the park to master a MP5, why do you think no one uses it? That reason, and because of the thought in most peoples minds, that a weak weapon, is a worse one. Learn the ropes of SF, and practice these techniques, then get a MP5 and deploy them. If youve read the tactics and info up there though, and are feeling bold, jump in, and make sure you stay true to the Backup player. Cost 20,000 SP Videos and Pictures nmofhgh.jpg|Damages (due to technical difficulties please follow the picture to its perspective page.) thumb|300px|right|Mp5 Testing